bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Danae Kaira
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Name Danae Kaira - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Kanji ダナエケダ - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Romaji danae keda - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Alias Infernal Kagutsuchi, She Who Judges Lords, Bubble Lover - }} |- ! style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Characteristics |- } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Birthday July 16 - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Age 120 - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Height 178cm - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Weight 86kg - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Eyes Lime Green - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Unusual Features Turquoise Hair, Lime Green Eyes - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Hair Turquoise - }} |- ! style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Affiliation - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Occupation Captain of Eighth Division - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Previous Occupation Lieutenant of The Eighth Division - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Team Eighth Division - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Partner Lisa Awa - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Base of Operations Eighth Division Barracks Soul Society - }} |- ! style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Marital Status Engaged - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Education Shino Academy - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Family Toshiro Kaira(Father) Mei Kaira(Mother) - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Clan(s) Kaira - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Status Active - }} |- ! style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Shikai Yuki Haikuma - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Bankai Atena Yuki Haikuma - }} } | style="background-color: #B3446C; color:#000" Museigenkai Jigoku Atena Hyoga Rakka Hai Akutare - }} |} Appearance Danae is a strikingly beautiful dark skinned young woman with lime green eyes and a more than ample bosom, she is of medium height and has long flowing turquoise coloured hair which end in two long strands at hip height with two bangs at breast height. Danae has 3 tattoos one on the bridge of her nose and two on her right and left cheek and has turquoise nails. She has a modified Shihakushō with a folded sleeve on her right arm which allows her to easily take it off to reveal her keisen outfit and her sleeves are tight on her arms which have holes in them at her shoulders. Her Shihakusho has a chin level black collar with a white zipper, Her hakama-himo is more belt-like with crosses along it. Danae wears an interesting version of sandals with high heels and a single strap. Personality Danae generally shows a composed and defiant aura around her but if her zanpakuto is broken in any form, She either becomes incredibly furious or shuts down entirely this was due to when Askin's brother found a way to slowly disrupt zanpakuto spirits which only effected dual spirit zanpakutos, this slowly destroys one of the spirits disabling many of the techniques of the user. Danae also keeps to herself most of the time but is talkative with her lieutenant and her friends. She is also obsessed with Greek Mythology which shows when she learned her Bankai's name which has the word for Athena in Japanese. History In Development Abilities 'Explosive Spiritual Energy' Danae's Spiritual Energy is described as Explosive at best which means the level of her energy fluctuates dramatically from low to very high this happens constantly in battle which requires Danae to think on her feet when her energy is on a low point so as not to be overcome easily. However at its peak it can be seen as a Fiery Furious Bear which can easily frighten the weaker opponents that Danae encounters. 'Peak' Physical Power At a certain point after Danae first goes to the Human World, She becomes almost obsessed with Exercising which usually means running 10Km a day, 10 Sit ups and a few pull-ups a day which means she is always at the top of her game in regards to fitness which also helps with Shunpo, She also invites Rangiku on her run sometimes, Which The Lieutenant usually accepts, 'Kido Expert' One of Danaes greatest strengthens is her knowledge of Kidō. Among her known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction. ] Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use Hadō #78 without incantation to considerable effect. She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously 'Zanjutsu Master' Danae is a master of Zanjutsu, and one of the most foremost Zanpakutō combatants in the Gotei 13, able to fight on equal level with masters such as Shunsui Kyoraku. Danae often uses Zanjutsu in battle, often in conjunction with Hakuda. *'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): Danae focuses her Reiatsu into her blade and slices the opponent in half while also burning them *'Onibi '(鬼火, '' Fire''): Danae forces her cestus' into the chest of the opponent leaving a hole in the heart *'Agitowari' (顎割, Chin/Jaw Splitting): Danae thrusts Haikuma into the mouth of the opponent and bisects them *'Suikawari '(西瓜割, Watermelon Splitting): Danae forces Haikuma down on the opponent with enough force to gain enough heat energy to burn them 'Shunpo Master' Danae is said to be in the top 5 Shunpo Masters of her time only under Sui-Feng and Yoruichi, She has garnered the name Volt Duchess (ボルトの公爵夫人 Boruto No Koshaku Fujin) which was given to her due to her incredible Speed when used which has been described as if lightning itself is striking the earth 'Hakuda Expert' She is quite agile and flexible in combat and was willing to fight multiple quincy in vollständig with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, which suggests she has good hand-to-hand combat skills 'Shunko' Shunko (Fire/Ice) (瞬閧, Flash War Cry): An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of Fire and Ice. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's attacks. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Danae's version of the technique was developed and studied by her recently with the help of Yoruichi and Sui-Feng but was able to perfect it in time for the Wandereich's invasion ; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible. While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of Light Blue Fire. Her skill and control in its usage has progressed to the point of activation taking the form of a pair of small Ice wings generated from her arms and upper back. Statistics Zanpakutou Yuki Haikuma (雪灰熊 yuki hai kuma Lit. Snow Ash Bear) Danae's Zanpakutou is a Dual-Elemental Fire-Ice type MyStyle(8).jpg|Danae Bankai My.png|Danae Kensen Outfit Haikuma.jpg|Haikuma Atena Yuki.jpg|Atena Yuki Museigenkai Danae.png|Museigenkai Danae Sealed Haikuma's sealed form is a elegant uchigatana, It has a snowflake shaped tsuba with dark grey thread wrapped around the handle, the blade itself has Flames engraved along it with the Flames seemingly glowing when the user attacks Shikai with the release command Scorch and Shatter, '''Danae spins Yuki haikuma rapidly from hand to hand then frozen fire covers Yuki Haikuma and turns the sword into a Ash and Orange oversized Khyber knife with the hilt extending to almost halfway up the blunt side of the blade Shikai Special Ability Yuki Haikuma can create magma and blizzards to form from simply forcing reiatsu into the environment which can form into into different objects for example armour, a bear which increase Danae's natural abilities exponentially, with the magma Danae can melt spirit weapons with ease, this of course has its risk due to if Danae doesnt focus enough the magma or blizzard can easily hurt her friends, however Danae usually has a ;protective field; around her where snow and magma cant reach unless she needs it for armour the area is actually quite small, 1 Metre but she can make it bigger or smaller to suit her needs. '''Hai Yuki no Seishin Yajirushi (灰雪の精神矢 Ash Snowfall Spirit Arrow) Danae holds the blade with two hands and focuses her Spiritual Energy at her extended hilt and making it follow the blade which creates an arrow which seems to be made of ash and snowflakes, When the 'arrow' reaches the tip of Haikuma Danae thrusts the blade which launches the arrow at high speed which scorches the ground and makes the air begin to freeze. S'hiruba Maguma Funka Hyoga (シルバーマグマ噴火氷河 Silver magma glacier Eruption)' Danae stabs the ground forcing her Energy to travel through the fault lines causing frozen magma to burst through the ground in a large explosion which shatters upon reaching the surface causing shards of silver magma to fly across the area which cause ice burns on contact. Shinkai no Juji Hai Repia (しんかいの十字灰レピア Abyssal Cross Shaped Ash Rapier) Danae creates two Ash Arrows on her blade which are then focused on her blade increasing the power of Haikuma, Danae then thrusts the sword launching a fiery stream of ash at even higher speeds then the original arrows and when they come into contact with anything said object bursts into dark blue flames resembling the deep sea. T'osho'o Bokyaku no Sora (凍傷を忘却の空 Frostbite Oblivion Skies)' Danae jumps into the air causing ice to trail behind the blade which slowly fills with black reiatsu causing the air to freeze exponentially which begins to form a giant Black Bear which charges at the opponent freezing them whole. Bankai Danaes bankai is called Atena Yuki Haikuma which takes the form of two Cestus'. The one on her right hand which is Yuki Atena is made of Sea Green Ice with a visage of a charging deer with 2 owls on its antlers. The one on Her left hand which is Haikuma is made of Dark Ash Grey Magma which encircles a Siver sigil of Kallisto (the Greek Bear-Mother), Her left cestus also has five small dark red blades on her fingers and thumb to resemble claws. Danae relies on Atena Yuki for her ice techniques while using Haikuma for her Fire/Magma/Ash techniques. It also changes her Appearance, Her bangs shorten to become side swept with a small ponytail on the top of her hair. She gains dark red pauldrons in the shape of dragon claws, she has two black dragon skulls covering her chest with black fur coming from her right skull connecting to her left dragon pauldron, She has gray sleeves which have gray plumes with faux tears with dark red metal gauntlets, Danae also has dark red nails. Danae wears a sea green leotard which showcases her abs in the form of a triangle shaped hole with a blade shaped fabric pointing at her abs, She also has four black horns near the bottom of the leotard. Danae wears dark red tights with a ragged top with turquoise straps. She has gray fangs acting as knee armour, She wears thigh high turquoise with black straps with tufts of black fur hanging off them. 'Bankai Special Ability' If Yuki Haikuma can be described as a Fiery Blizzard, Atena Yuki Haikuma can be described as a Super volcano erupting with enough snow and ice for 100's of blizzards. The amount of heat and cold it can release increases dramatically where Danae no longer needs an external source to use her more powerful techniques and can be described to be more powerful than Daiguren Hyorinmaru before its true release and Hakka no Togame, Danae can control how cold or hot her Cestus' are whether its so cold trees start to freeze over entirely or so hot the battleground starts to become molten magma but has to be mindful if Her allies are nearby so as not to hurt them. Umo'o Deka Zara Yogan Burizado Seishin Yajirushi Sutomu (うもおでかざら溶岩ブリザード精神矢印ストーム Lava Plume Blizzard Spirit Arrow Storm) This technique is a stronger version of the Original arrow technique where Danae focuses arrows on her Cestus' fingers which allows her to launch multiple arrows in quick succession which creates an explosion of frozen magma which also create small blizzards as they shoot forward Shinkai Shimo Funka Kuretta (しんかい霜噴火クレーター Abyssal Frost eruption crater) This technique is a combination of Ash rapier and glacier eruption, it is created when Danae creates two Spirit Arrow Storms on her Cestus' and then slamming them into the ground causing the ground to freeze with dark blue ice before shattering from the impact of silver magma erupting violently which then forms into a cross shaped spirit arrow storm before slamming into the nearest Ninfu no Yubiki Dokuhebi (ニンフの湯引き毒蛇 Nymph's Scalding Viper) Danae focus her reiatsu into cestus and then punches them together making steam erupt from them which forms into a Horned Viper which spews scalding steam from its fangs burning the land as it goes Soro no Mai: Nakkuru (ソロの舞：ナックル Solo Dance: Knuckle) Danae focuses her explosive reiatsu into her fists before jumping into the air and then slamming her fists into the ground which explodes with ice, she then runs to the opponent and punches them into the storm of ice. Danae can also cause her punches to explode with fire. Dyuetto no Mai: Funsai (デュエットの舞：粉 砕 Duet Dance: Shatter) Danae focuses her reiatsu at a low point which freezes the ground around her, She then creates a wide circle of ice which allows her to have a focal point for when her reiatsu is at a high point which when she reaches, She makes the ice form into giant icicles and pierce the opponent Torio no Mai: Iritsuke (トリオの舞：煎りつけ Trio Dance: Scorch) Danae forces silver magma to erupt under her by forcing heated reiatsu into the ground which creates armour of flowing magma on Danae which she can control to form different objects mostly giant fists which incinerate anything they punch/slice. Saigo no Seishin Yajirushi(最終の精神矢印 Final Spirit Arrow) Danae forces her reiatsu to circulate incredibly fast around her bloodstream which increases her natural speed and stamina she then uses the moisture in the air to cool down incredibly which she then hardens around her Cestus' to Absolute Zero(-273.15C or -459.67F), this combination of fast blood and frozen armour causes Danae to appear in an undead state while also being faster than Yoruichi when it comes to close combat, However it comes with a huge drawback where if Danae's Spirit Energy reaches zero she goes unconscious and loses her Shinigami powers which means she will be forced into living in Rukongai again , This ability is one of many 'hidden techniques'(techniques which the zanpakuto is reluctant to give to its Shinigami)which meld the zanpakuto with the user which in this case turns Danae into the amalgamation of her two zanpakuto spirits which many have called "Steam Hellion" (Suchimu Akutare) Museigenkai Shinseina Megami Atena Yuki Arashi Haikuma (神聖な女神アテナ雪嵐灰熊 Divine Goddess Athena Snow Storm Ash Bear) '''is the perfect release of Atena Yuki Haikuma only attainable by those who have once used their final bankai ability and regained their shinigami powers. Museigenkai Special Ability '''Banjō Hyōga Kakushitsu Kyūkyoku no Kazan(環状氷河角質究極の火山 Ringed Glacial Horned Extreme Volcano) Scorched Chain-Clad Form Danae obtained this form when she ventured in The Gates of Hell to finally defeat Askin's Brother and the Kushanada deemed him an incredible danger to Hell and attempted to give Danae a skull clad form however the Kushanada's Reiatsu melded with Haikuma's Reiatsu which gave Danae this form which gives her the same abilities as a Skull Clad Form but allows her to burn togabito's on the bottom level of hell however she has only used this power once. This form stabilizes Danae's Reiatsu which increases the power of her techniques to ungodly ranges which earned her the name Infernal Kagu-tsuchi (地獄のカグツチ Jigoku Kagu-tsuchi) however this form doesn't allow Danae to use Atena Yuki's techniques. Stabilized Reiatsu This form stabilizes Danaes explosive reiatsu which increases her techniques power to ungodly extents allowing her to fight on equal grounds with elite Quincy Control over Hell: A lesser shown ability, but while in this form, Danae possesses all the abilities of a Kushanada. She can pass through solid objects in Hell, acting as if they weren't there, and can manipulate Hell itself, removing the Chains of Togabito’s, or even binding them with further chains to send them deep into Hell to atone for sins. Finally, Danae, in this state, can control the Kushanada, bending them to her will. 'Rift Attack: ' Danae charges "life energy" within her sword and condenses it to its utmost limit, before reversing the polarity of it. There, she swings her blade forward towards her opponent that unleashes an overwhelmingly powerful blast of golden energy; that of the energy of hell. It is capable of causing immense devastation, obliterating anything that even so much as grazes the blast with relative ease. This blast far exceeds the strength of a full powered Getsuga Tenshō. Trivia Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Eighth Division